


Five Things Mrs. Twist Wanted to Tell Jack

by theswearingkind



Series: Five Times Drabbles - Brokeback Mountain [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for trascendenza, several years ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things Mrs. Twist Wanted to Tell Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for trascendenza, several years ago.

_Five_.  Every time you left, I wanted to go after you.

_Four_.  The day you were born, your pa was so proud.Later—it never was about you. 

_Three_.  Always knew you weren’t meant to be forever, but no parent should have to bury their child.

_Two_.  God’s the only one can judge, son, and He’s never too harsh on those that love.

_One_.  I know you did the best you could.Like recognizes like.


End file.
